Flames of Time
by Da0Boss0x
Summary: Burdened with the secret of Toothless, Hiccup has no choice but to leave Berk, fearing of being discovered and shamed upon his village. He meets some OCs during his adventures out in the wild, but eventually has to mend the relationships he left behind. And time... will only make it worse. HICCUPxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, everyone. I reedited this chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Key:**

**Bold: Dragon Dialogue**

_Italics: Thoughts_

"Quotation Marks": "Regular Dialogue"

**So, ENJOY!**

**_~Chapter 1~_**

"LEAVING! We're leaving, Lets pack up! Looks like you and me are taking a vacation… forever." Hiccup shouted to Toothless. Hiccup dropped the basket of fish and sighed. Toothless looked at him oddly. He had been hoping this would happen, that he would be free with Hiccup, all by themselves. But Toothless cared about Hiccup, he didn't want to leave if it would cause Hiccup pain. He wondered if Hiccup was making the best choice.

"Don't give me that look, you know I can't understand you."

**"Yep, and it's starting to get frustrating. Although you would never listen to me anyway."** Toothless thought. Dragons communicated by sending messages through the brain. Of course, the human brain was too primitive to contain the ability to translate those brain waves.

Hiccup kicked at some pebbles, sat down on a boulder and thought about his situation for a very long time. As time passed, Toothless also thought about it. Hiccup had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Astrid would've been chosen to kill the dragon. That would've solved everything. Astrid would no longer envy him. He didn't have to kill a dragon, and everything would be back to normal, with everyone ignoring him and he could spend his time with Toothless. But of course, for whatever reason, the Norns, and the Fates just had to have chosen him to be the one. He didn't want to kill the nightmare. Hiccup was still planning everything when he noticed Toothless was still staring at him.

"Go ahead. Eat the fish, we have a long journey ahead." He ordered. He stood up and began to pack. Toothless gobbled up all the fish. Luckily, Hiccup didn't bring eels.

Hiccup thought of Berk, his dad, of Gobber, and most of all, of Astrid. Astrid was acting very jealous lately._ If only she knew_. Hiccup chuckled at the thought. He had a crush on Astrid since forever. It won't be easy leaving her. Ever since her mother died too, she started hating Hiccup, yet Hiccup still loved her more than ever. It was a strange feeling, and beyond confusing.

He looked at Toothless and his crippled caudal fin. In it's place was a prosthetic made by Hiccup himself. The last month had been crazy, domesticating a dragon? It was unheard of. His ancestors would be surprised at him. Besides ancestors, his own father would also be surprised. No doubt he would be exiled from Berk.

Hiccup knew leaving was the best, no only, choice he had. Of course, he would miss Berk and it's amazingly lush forests. The cliffs over looking the sea and the horizon.

He shook out of his deep thoughts and focused on Toothless. He began to pack up and equipped Toothless with his makeshift harness. Toothless stood still patiently as Hiccup prepared everything.

Toothless raised his head and turned as he heard leaves and grass crackling from behind him.

**"Um, Hiccup, we've got a visitor."** Toothless bounded towards Hiccup. **"Hiccup! Now would be a great time to leave!"** Hiccup gave Toothless the stink eye.

"What is it?" He asked. Hiccup suddenly heard footsteps. He beckoned Toothless to be quiet and slowly lead him away from the Cove. He pushed Toothless into nearby bushes at the last second.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup nervously turned and found his crush staring at him angrily. "Oh hey, uh, Astrid. Um, what are you doing here?" He asked, again, very nervously.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." Astrid replied getting more furious by the second. "I know you're up to something. You can fool all the others, even your dad, but NOT me. Whatever is making you so good all of a sudden, I _will_ uncover your secret."

"Oh, uh, I hope you find what you're looking for, I'm sure you very capable of it." Hiccup replied. He almost slapped himself. That was the most outrageous thing to say in this situation. "So um, I'll meet you back at the village ok?" Astrid stared at him as if he was mad. "Oh, no no no. You think you can just avoid me and deal with me later 'at the village'? You really think I'm stupid?" She grew even more angry.

" Are you training with someone?"

"Uh, no..." Hiccup replied. Astrid sighed. "Gotta do this the hard way, huh Hiccup." She said. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Um, alright! Fine, I've been... making outfits!" Hiccup falsely declared. "You got me! I think it's time you drag me back to the village and tell everyone." He nervously glanced at where Toothless was hiding. He didn't want Astrid to find it. _She would think I'm a freak, and worse, maybe even kill him. _He tried his best at making Astrid turn away from the bushes.

Astrid noticed this and pulled Hiccup closer to her. Hiccup tried not to look into her eyes, his hands were fidgeting behind his back, nervous at the whole scene unraveling before him. The two teens seemed to be too close for Hiccup's standards.

"Ya'know? You are sometimes SO ANNOYing!" Astrid said, her fist tightening. "I can never understand you. You pulled away when I needed you the most!" Astrid was now in tears. Hiccup felt a pang of guilt shooting up his heart. _So this was all about her mother. Nothing to do with anything in training. _Hiccup remembered the day clearly. Whenever Stoick went off on his voyages to get his revenge, he left Hiccup with Astrid's family. They were quite the pair back then. Hiccup with his wacky ideas and sarcastic personality was always enough to keep Astrid entertained.

Then another giant dragon raid came upon the village. A monstrous nightmare broke into Astrid's home, searching for food, when it came across Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid's mother rushed in and pushed the two out of the path of the dragon's flame. They found her charred body later, after the raid was over. When Stoick came back, he moved Hiccup to Snotlout's household, abandoning Astrid to do her own mourning. It was during that time when Snotlout also came up with the nickname of 'Useless', emphasizing the fact that Hiccup didn't do anything to help kill that very dragon.

The truth was, Hiccup was just as scarred. It was a rerun of his greatest nightmare. It reminded him of his own mother and what possibly happened to her. Seeing Astrid's mother's charred body gave him an image, one that of his mother just like that. Hiccup also missed Astrid's family, they were closer to him than his dad ever was. Stoick was too focused on revenge on the dragons.

Astrid sighed once again, wiping her tears. "I'll meet you at the village. Maybe your senses will come back, with _your father_ confronting you instead," She said. _Oh Gods._ He didn't want his dad to get into this mess. He was supposed to to disappear without a trace, but Astrid just _had _to have interfered leaving Hiccup with these new conflicts and emotions.

"I'll meet you there. And you better come! Or else..." She answered and she started walking away. She noticed the pieces of fish on the floor, but didn't pay much attention to it. Hiccup sighed. He nervously swallowed and went to find Toothless. He was still waiting inside the bushes.

**"If you want to mate with her, now's your chance ya'know? Since we're gonna leave, I bet this might even be the last time you see her."** Toothless teased. **" But then again, she doesn't look like she's in the mood to tangle."** But Hiccup could never understand him.

**"So we're still leaving right?"** Toothless asked. Hiccup was pacing back and forth now. He, once again, came back to the same conclusion.

"Yep, we're definitely leaving."

**_~Author's Note~_**

**I'll usually have some questions for you down here. But for today, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave some reviews. They mean so much to me. Cya! ^_^**

Edited 05/31/15


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I am so so so so sooo sorry that it took me 2 weeks to update this story. I promise that I will update every week from now on. I'm surprised actually, I got many followers on the first chapter than on any other story I've written. But I was disappointed by the reviews. I want you to take some time and review my story. Buuuut enough of that. Go ahead into the chapter and ENJOY!**

**_~Chapter 2~_**

Hiccup weaved his way down the path the village. He wanted no part in whatever Astrid had planned for him. Hiccup ignored the path to the center of the village, knowing fully well that Astrid and his father would be waiting for him. He also knew that disappearing without a word would be suspicious. As soon as his house was in sight, he ran behind the bushes nearby. He checked to see if anyone was around. Hiccup quickly ran through the door and shut it behind him. He choked back tears as he knew this would be the last time he would ever be in this very house. He took a few careful steps to the stairs, worried that his father could be home.

"Dad? You in here?" Hiccup decided to take his chances. There was no reply, except for empty silence. Relieved, Hiccup ran up the stairs to his room. The room was a mess. Besides the old usual burnt wood found in all the houses in the village, he had designs and drawings all over the floor. Hiccup dug around for any of the designs relating to Toothless and threw them into the fireplace next to his kept several of his designs: The flying suit he wanted to make, a new prosthetic allowing Toothless to fly independently. He knew all of these would be very useful later on and would never want to leave them behind or burn them in the fireplace.

He also took out a box from underneath his bed. Hiccup had been waiting to use it ever since he made it. He opened the box and carefully took out the blade. He had made it to fit his size and it was the only weapon he could feel comfortable using. It had been made to kill dragons, and Hiccup had kept it for the killing of the nightmare that he hoped. _Oh how the times have changed_.

The sword was small compared to the ones that the other Vikings used, but it fit him perfectly. He swung it around the room, testing it and lodged it into his wooden bed frame. He tried to pull it out, using all his strength, and eventually succeeded. Hiccup felt proud and laid the sword down.

_Well, enough playing around_. Hiccup pulled out a charcoal pencil and a piece of paper and started to write. He knew it would be suspicious just leaving suddenly. He needed to leave a message for his father.

_Dear Dad, I have gone looking for the dragon nest. I hope you don't look for me. I am merely looking for honor. If I don't return, don't avenge me, just remember me._

Hiccup wrote on his paper. _Just remember me? Ha! I really haven't been the honor seeking type of guy anyways._ Hiccup laughed at the thought. He crumpled up the paper, threw it into the fireplace and pulled another sheet out. He thought as hard as he could.

_For the people of Berk: I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, am leaving the island of Berk to venture out in the world and maybe, just maybe, find my mother. I know you all say she was killed by a dragon, but every witness said they saw it carry her off, not killed. I will travel to the end of the world to find her. I hope none of you will follow me. This is my mission and mine only. I know that I haven't been the most popular viking on the island. I even have a nickname for being useless. These past weeks have been fun, the celebrity status, and everything. But this isn't for me. I'm not really the one for all this. I'm going to go out there and finally find a sense of usefulness. Yours Truly, Hiccup._

Hiccup was satisfied. He wasn't really going to search for his mother, but he could, once he was out there, and this time, he knew of the nature of dragons and knew she wasn't killed. Somehow, he could just feel it. Hiccup smiled. Another good reason for leaving. He slipped the note into his dad's room. He went back to his room and lit the fireplace burning all the evidence. He watched everything, _everything_ from his secretive life burn. Wouldn't want all those sketches falling into his dad's hands now.

Before he left, he peered out the window, and he saw the bustling activity of the villagers. Most of all, he saw his dad. Stoick's face was scrunched up in a way, the way that Hiccup always knew meant that something bad happened. He had gotten used to that look. Hiccup also saw Gobber. He would miss Gobber. Gobber had kind of taken him in. He had respected Hiccup as his apprentice, no, _friend_. Hiccup found it awkward, silently forming that thought in his head._ Friend, friend._ He cherished the thought of it. And then there was Astrid… Hiccup sighed. Oh Astrid. It was a difficult matter. She was always so distant. Hiccup could never make up for their broken bond from their childhood. He shouldn't have ignored her. But what should he do now? Run away? From all his fears? Or help mend his relationships, with his friends, and with his dad. Most of his friends are idiots, and Astrid would never forgive him. His dad never listens. What else is there to do?

Hiccup knew this was the wrong thing to do, to run away from his duty when his people needed him the most. His dad had taught him the values of being a chief, but he was sick, and tired of it. There was nothing else to do. What use would a hiccup be to the village? They didn't accept him then. They wouldn't accept him now with the dragon. Hiccup closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He walked down the stairs... walked. And he walked toward the door. And he walked... off into his unknown future.

**_~Author's Note~_**

**I guess this was kinda short, sorry. I'll have longer ones next time. So anyways, I hoped you liked it and reviews, favorites, and followers are very much appreciated. Cya ^_^.**

**Reedit: 06/04/15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe I finished the 3rd Chapter in only an hour. Lol, so much for the each week thing. And also this was the longest chapter I ever wrote. I'll probably have the 4th chapter next week. Also thank YOUR M0THER(it's the username of someone) for helping me come up with some amazing OCs. (lol this sounds wrong) Sooooo, Enjoy!**

**_~Chapter 3~_**

Baldor heaved the boat onto the shore with his last remaining energy. He grunted as his arm shouted in pain. The arrow was still lodged inside his arm. The village was just a walk through the woods away. He could see the giant torches of the statue of Odin burning in the distance. But he was too exhausted and hungry to care. He lied down onto the warm sand and listened to the waves crashing onto the surf. He soon fell asleep to the rhythmic sound.

Baldor awoke to the sound of drums beating. He opened his eyes and found his sister and brother sitting near him. He groaned as he got up, alerting his siblings. Frey, his sister, got up and ran into another room. Rok, his brother, ran over to Baldor and hugged him tightly. Baldor embraced him with equal love and care. As Rok let him go, Baldor noticed that he was in the healers' infirmary. Broken glass bottles laid around the room. Towels of blood were stacked along the laundry. The Berserkers weren't known for their hygiene.

"Hey Rok, how's it been." Baldor asked as cheerfully as he possibly could in this situation. Though Rok didn't answer. Just then Frey came back with a healer and some food. She smiled weakly at the sight of the two together again. The short Rok with the towering Baldor, they looked very different. Rok had short black hair, while Baldor had slightly longer brown hair. Frey and Rok were twins and both had the same hair color and green eyes. Baldor's blue eyes were strange and didn't even come from their parents. They had wondered why it was like that.

"Hey, hey. Rok leave him alone, he's still healing." She said. Rok let go and wiped a tear from his eyes before anyone could see it. Frey gave Baldor the food and carefully removed the bandage on his arm. Baldor had just noticed his arm had stopped hurting as much and wondered how he got into town.

"How did I get here?" He asked

"Some scouts spotted you on the shore and brought you here," Rok answered.

"Where are our parents?"

"They're off searching for you again."

"What I want to know is, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Frey couldn't restrain herself anymore and tears came pouring out. Baldor stopped eating and comforted her.

Rok kept moving about, nervous with excitement.

"Just wait till they get back!" Rok said. "The whole family back together." He closed his eyes and sighed.

The healer tidied everything up and beckoned the three to follow him.

" You're to report to Oswald immediately." As the siblings followed the healer, Baldor noticed the drums again.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"We're honoring Dagur. Apparently he saved several warriors during the battle from the outcasts. Today is his official initiation. Oswald is making him the new commander of the armada. You know how Oswald hates war, so Dagur will replace him in any type of title that requires violence." Frey explained.

"But Dagur didn't have the time to save you , did he? Hmmp!" Rok grumbled. They arrived at the Royal Hall. Baldor slowly walked in. The chief had always creeped him out. He opened the door and walked in, his siblings left outside. He soon found the counsel of elders' icy glare pointing at him.

"Ah, welcome back, Baldor Odinson. Here, take a seat. I need you to explain the events that happened from the battle to when we found you on the shore. But be quick, I have my son's ceremony to attend." Said Oswald the Agreeable. Baldor was soon engulfed in his epic and tragic tale following the events of the battle between the Berserkers and the Outcasts. He was taken hostage by the Outcasts, imprisoned in the same cells their dragons were in. Used as a punching bag for Albert, Alvin's son, he grew more and more angry and planned his escape. Baldor released all the dragons when they weren't looking. He managed to steal Albert's axe and beheaded the Outcasts' heir. He escaped in a tiny boat during the chaos of the dragons' escape and arrived at the Berserkers hungry, injured and exhausted. The elders listened intently and afterwards discussed quietly about the problem of the Outcasts. Finally, they managed to receive a verdict and Oswald spoke to Baldor.

"Baldor Odinson, stand up." Baldor obeyed him and stood up to confront his future. " We have decided to honor your bravery and hardships and add you to the initiation along with my son. You will become a hero for beheading the Outcast's Heir." Oswald stood up and headed towards Baldor. He shook his hand and congratulated him.

"Now come, we have a ceremony to attend." Baldor followed Oswald and the other elders out the door. Baldor was excited. _Baldor, a hero_. He thought._ Maybe the chief wasn't so bad after all. Though his son is a whole 'nother story_.

As they got out, he found Frey and Rok waiting for him. He gave them a thumb's up and they returned a smile. They all headed towards the center of the village. Baldor grew more and more excited as the drums beat louder. Oswald walked to the center of the crowd and up the stand. Baldor joined Oswald and Dagur up there.

Oswald raised his hand. The drums stopped and everyone's attention was focused on their chief.

"Today, we celebrate my son's victory. But today is also a day when a fellow warrior has come home. Everyone! Welcome back Baldor Odinson!" Everyone cheered and Baldor smiled shyly. He loved all the attention he was getting.

"He came from the depths of the Outcast's fortress and he escaped successfully. He has also killed Albert, the feared son of Alvin." As Oswald continued talking. Dagur greeted Baldor.

"Hey, welcome back. Although taking MY ceremony wasn't that necessary. I'll forgive you if you convince that sis' of yours to marry me once and for all." He said.

"Not a chance, you Outcast lover." Baldor spat. He resumed his position in the ceremony and tried to smile. He wasn't used to receiving so much attention. He was more of a tough stature, not a celebrity image. The stand was completely surrounded by the villagers, and Baldor almost couldn't see his siblings. They were at the edge of the crowd. Baldor waved to them. Rok and Frey smiled, but then the whole village cheered, thinking the wave was directed to them. Rok laughed at the moment. Baldor smiled. Even though he was super nervous, Rok and Frey would always be there to help him.

**_~Author's Note~_**

**I hoped you liked it and reviews help me out a lot. Question: How are the OCs?**

**Reedit: 06/06/15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello everybody! I'm back. I had said a week ago that I would be making some major edits to my chapters and here it is! I deleted the 4th 5th 6th and 7th chapter for now. Don't worry, once I'm done editing them, I'll post them. But for now, I separated the original 3rd chapter into 2 chapters so now it's 3rd and 4th. So the originally 4th chapter will be posted as the 5th chapter ans so forth. Enjoy!**

**_~Chapter 4~_**

Baldor woke up, his arm still sore from everything he had been through since he left. He sighed and got up. Baldor noticed his room was still the same as always, untouched even though he had been gone for so long. His first dragon head was mounted onto his wall, along with the battleaxe he used to kill that dragon. His clothes were scattered across the room, still not tidied.

"Hey Baldor." Rok came in and greeted him.

"Hey Rok." Baldor replied. "It's good to be back in this house. Lots of uh, memories."

Rok smiled, and hugged Baldor for the millionth time since he got back.

"Come on. Frey's already up, she's waiting for you so we can go to the Mead Hall together." Rok explained. Baldor followed him down the stairs, and joined Frey on the table. She was reading a book of some sort.

"Good Morning Frey." Baldor announced. Frey looked up and noticed the two brothers. She smiled and got up.

"Sorry, I was just reading the Book of Dragons." She said. "We've been getting more and more dragon raids since you've been gone. Berk has let our scholars copy down their Book of Dragons. It has everything the Berkians have ever known about dragons."

"Alright! Enough chit chat, let's go! I'm hungry just standing here listening to you." Rok said to Frey. She laughed and walked over to the door. Frey bowed as she opened the door.

"Here you go, your royal Hungriness." She said as she gestured at the door. Rok laughed and bounded out the door. Baldor just smiled. He was glad to be home, with his two little, silly siblings.

They walked towards the center of the village. They're house was pretty far from the rest of the houses, signifying their family's influence in the village.

Everyone greeted them as they went, since Baldor was now a celebrity. Before, Frey was the most popular of the three, Rok and Baldor being the odd pair.

They walked into the building, which was no different then the other houses, except that this one was much bigger, fit for a whole village. It had the burnt wooden walls, and the grass lined roof of any other home. Baldor went to the front and got his bowl of slump. It was filled with organs and anything the Vikings could salvage from the very few livestock they had. Here, nothing was wasted. He ate it calmly while Rok and Frey got theirs. They all ate in silence, and when they were done, they handed back the bowls, just as a war horn bellowed through the whole village. The villagers looked around, confused. Rok and Frey ran out to check out what was happening. Baldor just stood there, along with the other Vikings, confused.

"OUTCASTS!" Shouted one of the villagers. Soon the whole tribe panicked. Sure enough, Baldor saw the familiar ships that he thought he'd never see again since escaping. His first thought was to get Frey and Rok to safty. Baldor went to look for them in the crowd. He found them standing at the edge of the chaos. He ran to them and took their hands.

"Hey! We can walk just fine without you pulling on us." Shouted Rok. Baldor sighed and let go of them. He headed to their home, with Rok and Frey right behind him. He went into the room he shared with Rok, and pulled out his ax from the wall. Rok took out his bow and arrows, while Frey ran into her room and got her blades: Flœrð and Fjǫrlag. Baldor led the way as they ran into the woods behind their house. They walked quite a distance until they reached their secret cove from their childhood. They headed up into their childhood tree house they built in the woods. It had kept them feeling safe, and not to mention entertained while their parents were away.

"Stay here, I'm going back to help." Baldor commanded.

"No! We're not losing you again." Frey cried out. Baldor sighed and looked at them sadly. He felt guilty for abandoning them.

"Fine, you guys can come with me... if you want," he offered. They were content with that and followed him back to the village. The Outcasts were already there, destroying and burning houses and crops as they walked. The three had wasted too much time running into the woods. Some villagers tried to stop the Outcasts, but soon lost their lives trying. The Berserker warriors were too busy fighting the Outcasts on the ships to notice the wreck in the village. Alvin led his group of warriors towards the Royal hall where Oswald and the Elders were cowering. Baldor led his siblings towards them and in the process sliced an outcast with his axe. Rok grimaced but he continued running to catch up. They were all soon in combat with Outcasts.

Alvin ignored the siblings and bursted into the Royal Hall. A few moments later, he came out with his soldiers carrying Oswald. One of his warriors blew into a horn. Every outcast and villager was soon focused on Alvin and Oswald on the steps of the Royal Hall.

"You Berserkers shall pay for the death of my son! And this is just the beginning!" He shouted. Suddenly, he took his axe and beheaded Oswald. The Berserkers were shocked and the outcasts caught them off guard. They killed most of the warriors and then ran off to join Alvin in the ships. They quickly sailed away. Baldor managed to kill a few remaining, but it was certain; they had left the village in ruins. With the ships sailing away, Dagur appeared with his arm injured.

"We shall mourn my father forever. But we must not forget his wishes." He announced. "I will be the new chief of this tribe, and you, my warriors. I promise. I! Will! Build! The greatest armada anyone has every seen and avenge my father!" He bellowed. The remaining members stood there shocked at seeing their home completely destroyed. Baldor saw his house destroyed, and hugged his brother and sister tightly.

"Dagur, where are we going to live for now though?" He asked the new chief.

"Oh. YOU aren't going to LIVE ANYWHERE!" Dagur shouted. "You caused this mess b-by killing Albert. You are hereby BANISHED from this tribe." There were murmurs of disbelief from the members. Dagur was breathing viciously, anger taking over.

"You can't do that!" Rok shouted. Dagur only smiled. "I am the chief now, of course I can."

"Then I'm going with him." Said Rok. Dagur smiled even more. He looked over to Frey. Frey ignored his gaze and raised her hand.

"And me too!" Shouted Frey. Dagur's smile turned to a frown. He walked up to Frey.

"You would rather join them in exile than me, babe?" He asked. Frey didn't answer and followed Baldor and Rok onto the destroyed docks. Rok kicked some pebbles around as he followed his siblings. Dagur ran towards them, fueled by anger. He reached his hand towards Frey, ready to grab her, but suddenly Baldor took his hand, twisted it and pushed Dagur off the wooden walkway onto the soil. Baldor smiled.

"Don't mess with ANY of us." He shouted at him. The crowd of Berserkers gasped as the whole scene unfolded. They never expected Baldor to hurt the chief like that. Then again, they didn't expect Dagur to run after Frey.

Dagur slowly arose from the ground, with his head tilted down. He roared and climbed back up the walkway, breathing heavily.

"Oh, looky looky! Our new chief is having such a _cute, wittle, _baby TANTRUM!" Rok shouted, as he laughed. Then Frey joined in and laughed. They were soon full of excitement and merriment despite the recent battle.

"I suggest you start running, Mr. Rok. You know how Baby Dagur can be with his tantrum. This is free advice, take it or leave it." She said. Then the tree siblings ran off, with Dagur following behind. They ran towards the last boat on the docks, which was the only one not _completely_ destroyed. Rok did an amazing feat, taking hold of the rope and then diving into the boat, untying it in the process. Frey also jumped in, and they made room for Baldor. Baldor was last, with Dagur behind him. He jumped with all his strength in an angle and sent the boat sailing a couple of inches off the docks, which was just enough for Dagur to crash into it and he fell into the water. Everyone laughed.

"Bon Voyage my friend." Rok looked down at Dagur.

"We'll be back... with our parents." Frey shouted. They all plopped down onto the floor of the boat and sighed. Then they started laughing... like the world was all perfect, as long as they had each other.

**_~Chapter 4~_**

**Alright! I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review, follow and, or favorite! Question: Do you think this was too rushed? Do you think I should've added a chapter in between this one and the 3rd?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reedit: Hello everyone, I'm finished editing this chapter! Enjoy and I should have the other ones fairly soon. Sorry for all the confusion DeathStrike59**

**Thank you all for all those reviews and I have another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**

**Once again, thank YOUR M0THER for helping me with new OCs and possible plots for future chapters.**

**_~Chapter 5~_**

"Well Toothless, I can't say this week has been exceptionally good, but at least we survived it right?" Hiccup reassured his flying companion. They flew over the ocean, past several tiny islands. It was about to get dark too.

"We finally got our basket full of fish after so many days of starving, and it's best to just forget that little skirmish with that hot-headed nightmare." He said.

**"He started it!"** Toothless protested. Hiccup chuckled.

"Let's not talk about it," he said. They continued on flying until they reached a giant island. It was lush with trees and wildlife and possibly a dragon or two.

Toothless landed on the shore and Hiccup hopped down. He grabbed the basket of fish and his custom-made matches. Hiccup quickly gathered some twigs and lit it. He slowly cooked the fish to perfection while Toothless blasted his fish. Exhausted and hungry from all that flying, they eagerly ate their food for the day. It was night time and a beautiful clear sky filled with stars could be seen. Hiccup sighed and stared into the depths of the beauty. He missed his home, he missed Gobber, he missed Dad, he missed Astrid…. He even missed Snotlout! _I wonder what they're all doing without me right now._

Hiccup fell asleep on Toothless and soon even the mighty night fury followed.

Hiccup awoke, his ears drowning in the sounds of dragon cries.

"Alright Toothless, stop roaring, I'm awake!" He yelled playfully. But when he opened his eyes, he realized Toothless was not the source of the cries. He looked up and found himself staring at dozens of dragons flying through the sky. They each carried either a clawful of fish or a sheep and ignored Hiccup.

Hiccup bolted up searching for Toothless. He found Toothless a few feet away staring up at the dragons silently. As Hiccup headed closer to Toothless, he saw Toothless' clouded milky eyes.

"Um, Toothless, is there anything wrong?" Hiccup asked cautiously. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Toothless shook out of his trance-like state when he heard Hiccup's voice.

He shuddered with his body and answered Hiccup, **"The Queen is calling for us…"** though Hiccup couldn't quite understand. He was only glad Toothless was back to himself again.

"Let's ignore them Toothless, and continue heading east." Hiccup said. "Just a few more miles and we're finally out of the Barbaric Archipelago!" Toothless looked at Hiccup nervously. If only he could have a way to communicate with him. Toothless bounced up and down and gestured west with his head.

"West? But that's where we came from. And it's also where the dragons are going. I'm not sure I want to deal with them." Hiccup replied. He gathered the supplies that were on the floor and packed it all into the bags attached to Toothless' harness. He mounted Toothless and they lifted off in the sky. At first Hiccup steered Toothless to the east, but Toothless refused and struggled with his rider. Eventually Hiccup gave up.

"What is the matter with you, you useless reptile? Fine! West then. I hope we're not going back to Berk, I'm sick of that place." The two started west following the trail of the previous dragons that recently flew by. Hiccup thought about what he just said. He was sick of Berk, _homesick_ anyway, but he refused to believe it.

Hiccup wondered what Astrid was doing right now. He knew it was the worst time to leave since she exploded everything onto him. He felt that knowing all that now, and not doing anything to comfort her would make her a thousand times worse, and it just gave Hiccup more guilt. He wondered if it was possible. That by one miraculous chance, he would somehow be able to explain to his dad everything and Stoick would listen and Hiccup could've stayed with his friends, and with h-his _family_. Hiccup closed his eyes and tried let the blowing wind comfort him. _If only_. If only, if only, if only! He knew he would never be able to take that miraculous chance back. Never.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Astrid made her way into the Great Hall. She hadn't seen Hiccup for a week now. Most of the town has forgotten about him. The day the chief found the note, he had thought it was just a prank Hiccup was pulling. _Who would just suddenly leave at the time of their fame? When he was going to be a hero in front of everyone?_ Spitelout had searched the docks and found that all boats and ships were present. _Where would Hiccup go without a boat? Nowhere!_ The chief had sent search parties into the forest for days, still no sign of the boy. She at first felt guilt, that her threats and her new accusations might have scared the boy off. Although he shouldn't be gone _that_ long. A week has passed and everyone fear, more likely hope, that Hiccup might've been carried off by dragons during his stupid little prank.

Astrid opened the doors and joined her fellow friends around the table. Snotlout was banging his drumstick on the table chanting his own name to his father. Fishlegs, of course, had his head stuck up in the Book of Dragons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were playing the knife game they recently invented. Astrid grew bored watching the teens and got up to go get her food.

She only got a tiny, little piece of lamb meat along with the usual slobber. Food had gotten more scarce as dragon raids grew more and more frequent. It seemed as if there was a dragon raid each day that Hiccup had been gone. _Why do I associate everything with Hiccup's disappearance?_

Astrid sat down to eat her food._ Everything was wrong. Why would he even pull a prank on us? Even if it wasn't a prank, why would he leave now? Of all times, why now especially since I poured those feelings onto him? _Astrid held her tears, and tightened her fist. _Grr! _Astrid hated it! Being so dependent and releasing her true thoughts. She had tried her best to not succumb to those very things ever since her mother died.

Astrid slammed her bowl onto the table, alerting the others. But soon most of them resumed their activities, but Fishlegs still looked at her, with sympathy. Astrid walked towards the door. She tried her best to refrain from running. Oh she wanted to run so bad! Away from this place! _What other place is there to go?_ She almost thought of it immediately.

Astrid slowly walked out of the Mead Hall, and into the forest. Once she knew she was far away from sighting distance of any Vikings, she started running. She ran for her life, with tears dripping from her cheek. She finally stopped once she got to the cliff. She stared down into the cove. Nothing out of the ordinary remained. Not even the little fish pieces she noticed a while ago.

Astrid sat down on the cliff and sobbed. She knew her chance with Hiccup was over. Her best friend was gone. Maybe she had scared him away or something? Hiccup never did understand the meaning of responsibility and he just ran away just like that... _Uh! I should've known! This is Hiccup I'm talking about! He wouldn't help... No one can help. Why? Why? Just why?_ These answers can only be found in the mysterious future, and it is just getting closer. Astrid could feel it.

**_~Author's Note~_**

**Well, this is it. I'll have another chapter for you guys, or girls, probably next week. And reviews help out a lot. I'm not going to accept any OCs except the ones from YOUR M0THER.**

**Reedit: 06/08/15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reedit guys! Now it's exactly 2k words XD. Happy? I didn't change much except for those of you who read the original chapter: in this edit, they don't find their parents ship. So let's just jump into the reading and I hope you all enjoy!**

**_~Chapter 6~_**

Rok stared down into the ocean as the boat gently swayed. Baldor was adjusting the knots on the sails on the mast, while Frey sat only a feet away. He thought about what just happened. It was his fault that Frey also got dragged into banishment. But what was he supposed to do? Leave Baldor again? He sighed.

Frey noticed his frustration and gently squeezed his knee. Rok grinned at her to disguise his despair. He went back to his thinking and it eventually led to his parents. They were still out there, and there was a chance of going home again. Not home at the village, but _home_, with their family. His parents might even convince Dagur to reevaluate their exile, as their family was very influential in the village. But _Dagur_… Rok didn't even know where to begin on that teenager. He thought of Dagur and Oswald as polar opposites. Dagur was definitely not agreeable. Dagur had a certain thirst for glory and honor. His stubbornness kept his father stalling on advancing him to chief.

Baldor had just finished his knotty predicament. He joined Rok and Frey.

"So…how's life on the ocean?" He asked.

"Eh," Rok answered.

"You didn't have to join me, you two. I was the only one banished." Baldor explained. Rok gave his best shot at a tough voice. "Ha! You really think you can survive out here in the wild without your big, muscular brother?" Rok replied while flexing his muscles as best as he could. Baldor and Frey laughed at his attempt. They all knew Baldor was the stronger and bigger one, but then again, Rok's comments would always receive a laugh from his audience every now and then.

Baldor slapped his hand on Rok's shoulder and gave him a brotherly push into Frey. He got up and went back to his sailing.

"Don't worry, our parents will fix all of this." Frey reassured Rok, and then she too, went away to help Baldor. Rok sat there and closed his eyes. _Yeah, if we can find them_, he thought grimly.

He layed down on the seat and stared into the sky. It was clear, not a single cloud in the sky. He kept staring at it for a while, but then suddenly a huge group of dragons carrying sheep and nets of fish came flying through. Rok jumped up, surprised, and ran to Frey and Baldor.

"What's happening?" He asked?

"Don't worry, they don't seem to be bothering us. Their claws are already full." Frey reassured him.

"Must be from Berk. They're always complaining about the dragon raids. They seem to have the raids more than anyone else." Baldor said. Rok nodded. The Vikings of Berk were too obsessed with killing dragons. Berserkers concentrated more on raiding other Vikings; they get more supplies out of it. Also, the Berserkers understood that dragons needed to eat every now and then and they tolerated the dragon raids occasionally. The Berserkers even worship the legendary skrill. Rok never understood the Berkians. Then again, the Berserkers were farther away from the center of Helheim's Gate. Rok shivered. It chilled him just to think about that place. Helheim, the 'realm of the dead' in Berkian mythology, and it was the gate... He tried to imagine it. He couldn't and so he stopped and went back to his seat. The dragons had disappeared by now and the sky was empty once more. Empty.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Hiccup weaved his way through the thick foliage of the forest. Hiccup and Toothless had made their camp on another gigantic island, dangerously close to Berk. He was worried the Vikings would come this way maybe even with the sole purpose of finding him. Vikings… Hiccup was surprised he called them Vikings, as if he thought of them as different from him. But he was a Vikings, born and raised to be the heir even. He sighed and continued his way through the greenery. He eventually reached the fireplace he had made earlier.

"Ok, Toothless, the coast is clear. No dragons on this island to mess with you or whatever reason you refuse to go anywhere with dragons."

**"It's not that I'm scared of dragons, well kinda, I just can't have them reporting my whereabouts to the Queen."** Toothless explained. Hiccup ignored him. "Warble all you want dragon. You know I can't understand you." Toothless shook his head and decided to explore the island while Hiccup cooked his fish. He blasted his fish into a burnt black color. He gobbled it all up and headed off into the trees. Toothless sniffed the air, and not surprisingly, smelled dragons. Humans are the only animals who haven't mastered the art of tracking. _Typical._

Toothless started his way back to camp so he wouldn't have to deal with the dragons, but he was interrupted.

**"Night! What are you doing here?"** His old acquaintance, Whirl, jumped out of the trees and confronted him. Whirl was a scuttleclaw, his bright colors at first, surprised Toothless.

**"Where were you? You were missing for about a month now."** Whirl exclaimed. **"You know how the queen deals with absences."**

**"I've been … busy."** Whirl was one of the only dragons within the queen's control that Toothless actually trusted, but it was best not to tell him about Hiccup.

**"You better head back with me."**

**"Back to that monster? Never!"** Toothless protested. **"I've been missing for too long, and she'll probably eat me as soon as I get back. I have stopped working for her."**

But Whirl wouldn't give up. **"Who knows? Maybe if you came back with me, she'll lessen the charges. If you don't, she'll have hundreds of dragons after you."** Toothless gave him the stink eye.

**"You'll be eaten along with me, Whirl."** He said. **"And besides, even if I wanted to, I can't. I'm permanently injured. See my tail fin?"** Whirl stared at his prosthetic strangely.

**"Where did you get that device?"** He started asking.

**"None of your business."**

**"You're associating with a Death Bringer?"** Whirl asked, referring to the humans.

All of a sudden, Hiccup called for Toothless. "Toothless! Come back here, where did you go?"

Whirl burst out laughing in a draconic manner. **"And that Death Bringer calls you Toothless? Whatever happened to Night?"**

**"Shut up."** Toothless glared at him, although Whirl continued laughing. Most of the dragons feared Toothless, but somehow, Toothless never seemed to be able to scare Whirl in any way.

**"Toothless is my new name… and I've gotten used to it. In fact, I think you should start calling me that too."** Now it was Whirl's turn to give him the stink eye.

"Toothless!" Hiccup came out of nowhere surprising the two dragons. Whirl scuttled away in shock. and he flew into the trees.

**"Great Hiccup, you scared him. I was just getting to the part where I tell him not to snitch on us."**

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just shook his head. He knew Hiccup wouldn't understand anyway.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Whirl turned his head back to them as soon as he landed on the top of the tree. He examined them from a distance. All dragons feared Death Bringers. They carry that name because they don't follow the universal rule of killing. It is something inhabited in a creatures instincts. They can only kill for food, or for defense. But the Death Bringers killed dragons only for glory or whatever they called it. Whirl shook his head in disgust. Death Bringers even capture animals. Sure, they give protection to those animals, but they bred them, for the sole purpose of food. Then Whirl thought of his Queen and her similarities to those Death Bringers' methods of food. He shuddered at the thought.

Still, despite his fear and disgust for them, he found himself amused at the thought that Toothless had tamed a Death Bringer. To the point that he is even gentle. Whirl looked at how they cared for each other as they walked back to their camp. He was a curious dragon, but Death Bringers scared him even more than the Queen, and even _his_ curiosity had a limit. He wanted no part with any Death Bringer. Whirl whirled around and flew off farther away from Toothless and his Death Bringer and to his surprise, found more Death Bringers.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

They finally arrived land after many more hours of gruesome sailing. Frey trudged along the shore, curious about what lied ahead. Rok jumped out of the boat and collapsed on the sand. He playfully scooped the sand and poured it onto his belly, seemingly trying to bury himself. Baldor pushed the boat onto the shore and tied it up to a nearby tree stump. Everyone was tense, and none of them wanted to talk about their predicament.

The island seemed to be uninhabited, which was perfect for the siblings. They don't want to encounter any Vikings who know Dagur. The island had a dense forest in the center and probably a very beautiful landscape . Frey started gathering wood for a fire. She paused, startled by a rustling noise coming from somewhere in the forest. Suddenly a giant scuttleclaw flew out from the trees and snapped it's jaw at her. Frey froze, shocked at it's sudden appearance. It seemed to move nervously and it slowly backed away.

Baldor and Rok soon noticed the dragon. "Frey!" Rok shouted and started running towards her. Baldor hurried to the boat and pulled out a fishing net and his ax. Rok pulled Frey away from the dragon, and Baldor came right behind and threw his ax at the dragon penetrating it's tail. The dragon roared and tried to fly away but failed due to the amount of pain the ax brought. It pulled the ax out of its tail with its mouth and advance toward them. Frey snapped out of her shock and helped Baldor and Rok with the net. They held it over and caught the scuttleclaw, as it ran into it. Frey stomped onto the net so the dragon couldn't pry out of it. Rok did same on the opposite side. Baldor pulled his ax out of the ground and slowly placed it on it's neck, ready to chop it's head off.

Frey gasped as a sleek, pitch black dragon pounced on the three. It radiated anger and Frey had never seen such a powerful, and yet beautiful, dragon. It swiped his tail and pushed them onto the floor, away from the scuttleclaw. It snarled at them, seemingly defending the scuttleclaw. Frey, laying on the sand noticed a harness and a saddle on this dragon, but was too afraid to care.

Frey heard someone shout out "Toothless!" _Toothless?_ She was confused, but at least there was another human here who could help them. She looked over and found herself staring at a Viking. He was about her height, with shaggy brown hair. He wasn't that muscular, but he had a balance between muscle and height that made Frey think he was attractive.

"Toothless! Stop that!" The Viking jumped over the three siblings laying on the ground and over to the black dragon. He gently coaxed the dragon into a less aggressive mood. Frey had never seen such skill with a dragon. The Viking sighed and finally turned to Frey and the boys, Frey blushing at the fact that he had just saved them from the frightening dragon.

"Hey… Sorry about, um my dragon." The Viking looked into her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, even though it was in this circumstance. I'm Hiccup."

**_~Author's Note~_**

**Finally! This chapter is done and posted! I have a question: Do you support HICCUPxOCS more or HiccStrid more?**

**Reedit: 06/08/15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reedit: Ello everyone! I just finished editing this chapter and turned it into chapter 7. In this chapter is a scene that that original one didn't have. It's more than 2k words everyone! Hurray! But it's kinda missing some setting and scenery details because it's mostly dialogue in this chapter.**

**_~Chapter 7~_**

"Ok, _Hiccup... _CONTROL YOUR FREAKING DRAGON!" Baldor shouted. Frey and Rok still laid down on the ground astounded at the new Viking and his dragon. Frey slowly got up so she wouldn't invoke a sudden attack from the black dragon.

"Guys, it's ok. This is Toothless. He won't hurt you guys." Hiccup said as calmly as he could. Rok got up and slowly backed away. Baldor sighed and back up to join his siblings.

"Just back away from us please." Baldor commanded. He glared at Hiccup. Hiccup gulped and patted Toothless.

"Come on bud." He gestured towards the other side of the island for Toothless. But Toothless remained where he was standing and continued to growl at the siblings. He looked over to Whirl. Whirl looked back, but with fear. Hiccup understood and went over to the hurt, thrashing scuttleclaw, while trying his best to ignore the three strangers.

"Just ignore us okay? I'm just going to help this one dragon." Hiccup announced to the three siblings. He crouched down and examined Whirl's tail. Whirl shrieked out in pain and inched further from Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and crawl a bit closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to help." Hiccup reassured the dragon, patting it's back in the process. Whirl stopped thrashing around and started to breath more normally.

The siblings stood there astonished how the gentleness of Hiccup, and even more, the gentleness of the scuttleclaw.

"Come on, guys." Frey commanded the boys. Frey ran over to the boat to grab some materials. She came back with a huge piece of cloth and handed it to Hiccup. Hiccup was surprised at her kind act and stammered for his words.

"T-thank you..." Hiccup replied. Rok and Baldor also seemed to be touched by Frey's act and also followed Frey back to the boat. They all carried back a bucket of water. When they got back, Hiccup's smile now reached from ear to ear.

"Wow. I can't thank you enough for all this, but uh, I'm no healer. I can only keep the dragon calm." Hiccup annouced. Frey pushed the bucket off to the side and crouched down near the tip of the dragon's tail.

"Allow me. I've been spending a lot of time lately with our medic." Frey said. She took the piece of cloth and pressed it against the wound for a quick five minutes. Whirl started to cry out again, but Hiccup managed to keep him calm enough for Frey to resume her work without distraction. She cupped the water from the bucket into her hands and gently poured it onto the wound to wash it out. Frey wrapped the bloodied cloth around the section of the tail and tied it securely. She turned away from the dragon and faced the others.

"That's all I can do to help with only so many supplies." Frey announced. "Oh and also, that piece of cloth was the cover of our ship's privy."

"Ok..." Rok replied. Rok turned to Baldor and whispered to his ear: "We need to talk."

Baldor understood and motioned Frey to follow them. Hiccup was talking to the two dragons and didn't notice the three disappearing into the trees. The siblings walked far enough so Hiccup couldn't hear them.

"What are we going to do?" Rok started. "We can't trust him and definitely not that dragon."

"We could tie him up. And the dragon... maybe..." Baldor suggested.

"Ha! You really think rope is going to stop _that _dragon?" Rok replied. "He could just freaking blast us to death and then they have allll the time in the world to worry about the freaking knots."

"I don't know. Why don't we just run off right now? Into our boat? And then disappear before he could notice." Baldor once again suggested.

"Dragons can fly faster than the wind can push us." Rok simply put, while shaking his head.

Frey finally chipped in and softly told them her suggestion. "Or, what if he doesn't even want to harm us at all? If he doesn't, then every single one of Baldor's plans could work or we could just... work together?" She said worrying that they might not accept her idea.

"Yeah...and if we tie him up, that might make him believe we're violent and that would definitely make the dragon, Toothless, attack us. If we leave too soon, that would arouse suspicion and he might investigate or something, leading to Dagur. It's best if he's on our side. I mean HE HAS A FREAKING DRAGON IN HIS CONTROL! Who wouldn't want him on their side?" Rok shared his agreement on the idea and patted the two of them on the back, smiling uncontrollably. Baldor seemed quite hesitant and wanted to suggest another idea but he stopped himself and agreed to it too. Frey was just happy no violence would happen and that she might come to know the strange Viking some more.

They headed back the path they took and easily found their way back to the shore. Hiccup was still there, still talking to the dragons when he noticed them. He just simply smiled and continued.

"So big guy. How are you feeling?" He managed to get a weak grunt from the scuttleclaw. Hiccup chuckled and patted its back.

"So how did you two get to know each other?" Hiccup asked. "Oh come on! It's quite obvious. I don't get it though. How do you two communicate. I know something is going on in there, but it doesn't seem as if any of you are making any sounds." Toothless just shook his head and crawled a bit further from Hiccup.

Frey seemed to notice this and smiled. She didn't like the idea of living with such dangerous dragons, but she noticed that dragons can indeed be quite docile.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Astrid ran through the gates of the arena, panting.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both snickered for no apparent reason.

"Shall we get started?" She asked. Gobber simply nodded. He walked toward one of the dragon cells.

"Even though we no longer have a champion for the ceremony, all of ya still needs to graduate. Today, is a just ah simple competition al'ight? Now, nadders are quick and light on their feet. Ah already taught you this. You have to be lighter and quicker." He pointed at the wooden maze he had set up around the arena. "As ya all can see,I have set up the maze again from that previous lesson. It was quite a fail. I expect you all to do it much better this time. You all will just have a simple race with a nadder." Gobber started pulling on the door's handles unlocking the several locks bounding the cell. "Just so ya know, ya can never outrun a deadly nadder. Ah suggest facing it head on before it gobbles you up" On that note, he pulled on the final lock and opened the door.

"Oh my gods. Why does he always use this teaching method?" Fishlegs shouted and then he bolted to the opposite side of arena near the entrance to get as far away from the cell as possible.

They gasped as a snorting came from inside the cell. Then suddenly a monstrous nightmare bursted out, instantly setting itself on fire.

"Oops, wrong cell! Hehe." Gobber announced, a bit embarrassed. "Come on lads. Let's round him back in!"

Astrid cried out and climbed on top of one of the wooden walls and jumped onto the ground next to the dragon. She swung her ax toward the dragon's neck but it flicked it away at the last second with its horns. It breathed out flames, which Astrid dodged. The nightmare reached out to grad her but she jumped out of the way.

"Move Astrid! I'm coming for you!" Snotlout shouted and then ran towards her. The nightmare saw him and knocked him into the walls of the arena with its tail.

"Uh. Nevermind! I didn't see his tail. Fishlegs was blocking my view!" Snotlout shouted distortedly from under the dragon's tail.

"What? I'm standing right here!" Fishlegs shouted from across the arena. The twins seemed to be enjoying all of this and were just standing there snickering. The nightmare bolted for Fishlegs and roared at him. Fishlegs shrieked out and ran to the entrance. He fumbled for the locks and pulled. Fishlegs ran out of the arena screaming and the dragon flew out and away from the arena.

Gobber watched this all silently.

"Oh... well... er... Good Job everyone! You survived mah... uh... survival course!" Gobber announced. "Well uh, I guess this is it for today, pack your undies everyone! Time to get back to the village." Everyone started to scatter and Astrid and Gobber were the only ones left behind. Gobber smiled at her and then beckoned her to follow him.

"Come with me to the Mead Hall." He said.

"Ok." Astrid replied and followed him down the path towards the village.

Eventually, they reached the steps hall and it was almost dark out. They walked up the steps together and opened the door. The chief was already there and greeted them.

"Hello Astrid. What are you doing here?" He asked. There was a pit of melancholy in him, and he seemed to have shriveled in size since Hiccup had disappeared.

"Well er, I brought her with me." Gobber explained. Stoick simply nodded. He led them toward the center table. There were already quite a few people there surrounding the table.

"I've decided to search for the dragon nest again. Ah've gather these men, who I think are the most worthy to go with me on this dangerous journey. Spitelout will be in charge of the village, and you Gobber come with me if you want. I'll be gone for probably a few months." Stoick simply stated.

Gobber held out his hand, silencing the chief. "And those few months will then turn into eternity. Stoick! Don't be that arrogant Viking again. Ah know you've lost your wife to the beasties, you went searching for years for your revenge, neglecting your boy. And now he's gone cause of them, and you're regretting all that ignorance towards him. Here's some advice. Ah suggest you stay, be with your family and friends, stop your negligence. Build those relationships you never had. Your village needs you, just how your wife and your son once needed you." He paused, but then continued. "And if you go, you might never come back. You know that those missions always turn out useless. Hundreds of Vikings have died trying. All that time, in those oceans, scouring for those fil'fy monsters, will only turn your life into a nightmare. It already has."

Stoick looked perplexed and conflicted, but eventually he shook his head and headed away. Gobber sighed.

"Odin help us. What am I going to with that chief?" Gobber muttered.

"So why exactly did you bring 'me'?" Astrid asked.

"We very short on warriors since many perished on Stoick's most recent voyage. The other teens will be graduating and you will have to train more recruits. I'm leaving you in charge of the arena while I'm gone." Gobber explained. Astrid was amazed at the amount of trust Gobber would needed to have in her to place her in such an important job. But she was gone most of the day, visiting the cove at least once a day, it helped her. A lot. She can't imagine what the job would do to her. _At least the teens will have graduated and I don't need to teach 'them'._ She thought it would be easy, to teach the littl'uns of the village but nothing made sense though. Why do we need the warriors _now?_

"But why? Why do you even care about Stoick's conquests now? You never cared. But now that Hiccup is gone, y-you somehow care more? I-i not sure what you're planning." Astrid asked. She was very curious for an answer from him.

"We need to protect the chief. W-we have no heir, and Snotlout is just... Snotlout. Hiccup was our only chance." Gobber said. "Maybe we might encounter him while we're out there."

"So you believed in Hiccup the Useless?" Astrid asked.

"And ah still do. He would do much much better than most chiefs. If only he were here now. He had a way with the beasties. Not just fightin em, but... thinking... like them. He would be able to find out what is happening with the dragons right now. Why they're attacking more than ever." Gobber replied. Astrid shook her head in amazement. People still believed in him. She even admitted it herself.

"Well uh, I better get home. Who knows if there'll be another dragon raid today." Astrid announced, but she knew she was going to go to the cove again. There was something she needed to check.

"Oh ok. And uh Astrid? Just uh watch out for the trolls okay?" Gobber said. He shuffled nervously.

"Sure..." Astrid replied and then walked away from the table and towards the door. She opened the door and bolted outside and towards the forest.

**_~Author's Note~_**

**Again, sorry it took this long. I hope you all liked it and please review if you have the time. Just say what you think will happen, give some ideas, answer the questions that I give out, criticize my work, whatever. Reviews are very appreciated here. Questions: How do you think the story is going so far? How would you react if I killed someone? Hmmm lots of questions to answer. I'll see you all, actually, I won't see you, but YOU will 'read' me. I'll just be back with another chapter next week, and if not, next next week. CYA!**

**P.S. wATCH oUT fOR tHE tROLLS...**

**Reedited: 06/13/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Sorry for the 2 week wait. I think I should write chapters ahead of time more XD. So uh, here it is! Enjoy!**

**_~Chapter 8~_**

Frey approached Hiccup.

"Hey, uh Rok and I are going to go uh collecting... stuff. Exploring! You know, searching for food maybe? Or a shelter somewhere. This little bonfire isn't really a safe place to spend the night." Frey declared.

"Oh, uh okay." Hiccup replied. Once receiving her answer, Frey awkwardly walked away and towards Rok. She sighed and then faced the dark trees away from the sea.

"Okay Rok, let's go. I'm ready." Frey said. On that note, Rok and Frey started walking away from the little camp.

Hiccup turned his attention back to Baldor. He knew he would never be able to get out of here with Baldor guarding him. Hiccup also doesn't want to hurt anyone in the process of escaping _But do I actually want to leave?_ This was the first time someone has actually shown mild interest in coexisting with dragons. Rok actually seemed to be pretty excited at the fact, and Frey seemed to have at least a mutual tolerance with the creatures. For once, a friendship actually seemed at least _possible _for Hiccup.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Baldor wore his calm, tough look, although his insides were screaming. Baldor sat across from Hiccup. The silence was only broken occasionally by the crackling of the fire. Baldor didn't trust him. _The idea of training and riding dragons?_ Unheard of. The Viking seemed crazy, crazy to the point of scaring Baldor. The black dragon was even more frightening. Every now and then, it would growl at him sending chills down Baldor's spine.

Of course, he tried his best not to seem scared. He continued to stare at Hiccup, never letting his guard slip. Hiccup seemed to be in a completely different world. He looked at Baldor with a blank expression, instead, probably thinking hard on something. Baldor sighed and turned around, looking for signs of Rok or Frey in the dark forest.

It was nighttime, and anything outside of their little boundary made by their campfire was almost completely invisible. This reminded him of Toothless, the pitch black dragon, with it's cold, toxic glare. Baldor seemed helpless. What would happen if they suddenly decided to attack him and then disappearing into the night sky. Baldor wore his worried look now.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Hiccup looked over at Baldor. His blank expression and icy glare was just as bad as Astrid's. Baldor looked tough, and huge. But he didn't bare any of the huge, fat muscle that most Vikings had. Instead, he had a kind of balance between his muscle, his height and his fat. And there was also something else about him, something, that Hiccup couldn't explain that made Baldor seem_ foreign_? Hiccup shook it off. He couldn't possibly be foreign. They said they were all from the Berserker Chains. Nice set of islands. Full of life. A _smart_ chief. Nothing like Berk.

"So, uh. How's the Berserker Chains?" Hiccup asked.

"Not sure. I bet it's still in ruins." Baldor answered, to Hiccup's surprised.

"Oh, um Ruins? What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Ha! We got attacked by outcasts. Didn't you hear?" He replied. Hiccup nodded sympathetically. Outcasts were notorious for not having any mercy. The war between the Berserkers and the Outcasts had raged on for years.

"So what are you three doing out here all alone?" Hiccup asked.

"Same question I wanted to ask you." Hiccup didn't have an answer prepared for that question and sat there dumbfounded.

"So uh, Hiccup. You never told us what kind of dragon Toothless was."

"Oh he's um, a Night Fury?"

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Rows and rows of ships lined together in an ominous formation. All primed and ready for some kind of future battle.

"Pfft, Night Fury?" Savage asked. Sitting next to him was another Outcast named Dingo. Dingo wasn't your typical Viking. He had a very scrawny body, with a distorted face from biting during dragon fights which isn't a good idea when the dragon has sharper teeth. Dingo was a pretty dumb Viking, along with his gambling addiction, it didn't make him the most popular Outcast.

"Yep, how much you want to bet that Night Furies also live in the nest?"

"Night Fury? Alright Dingo. But if I'm right and we don't see any Night Furies, you owe me 10 pounds of hacksilver, and your portion of lamb meat for a month!" Savage replied. Savage and Dingo sat in the corner of the dark ship. Behind it, followed many others. Some were consisted of Outcasts, some, Berserkers.

"Do you think those Berserker scouts were telling the truth that they actually found the nest?"

"I don't know Dingo, I never did like the alliance with those Berserker scum. If they're wrong, I wouldn't be surprised." Savage sighed. "How much ya wanna bet that theres no nest?"

"Well, I don't kn-" Dingo started but was interrupted by a roar in the distance.

"Dragons!" Savage looked up, his face gleaming with excitement.

"Well, you didn't accept it yet, so I guess I don't owe you anything." He chuckled and leaped out of his seat, joining Alvin and Dagur.

"What did I tell ya?" Dagur smirked.

"We're almost there. I can smell them." Alvin sniffed the air, and then added, "At least you Berserkers are useful for something."

"Everything is going accordingly to our plan." Dagur said smirking. Suddenly Alvin lost it. He grew super furious.

"IT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN TO GET MY SON KILLED! WAS IT?" Alvin yelled at him. Soon the whole ship's attention was pointed to them.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOUR OUTCASTS DON'T DO THEIR JOB!" Dagur spat right back at Alvin. He stood his ground and added. "You were supposed to KILL Baldor! Then I could've married Frey without any interference from the brothers."

Alvin shook his head. "You and your obsessions." He simply muttered and then he turned his head away from everyone's view. Dagur was just was furious now and stomped away to the opposite side of the ship where most of the Berserkers were.

"You know, we could end this alliance right here. It's not too late." Savage said. "Those people killed your son, for Thor's Sake!" Alvin glared at him viciously, his eyes radiating anger.

"No!" He shouted back. "First, WE shall get revenge at Baldor, and SECOND! You are NOT permitted to talk about… about THAT!" Savage seemed to shrink in fear. He nodded and slowly walked away, defeated. He sat down next to Dingo once again and stared out into the dark sea enveloped with fog. The roars seemed to get louder, and soon, shouting and the clanging of metal could be heard. As the ships sailed closer, they could make out faint outlines of a small band of humans, and a huge group of dragons. They all seemed to be fixed into combat against each other.

As the Outcasts and the Berserkers reached land, their Viking instinct took over and they all charged into the fog, swords out, axes wielded , ready to fight some dragons, like a pack of savages. Alvin headed for the largest dragon, a monstrous nightmare, which was already locked into battle with a large, burly, redheaded Viking.

"Out of the way!" Alvin shouted and pushed the Viking away. He stabbed the dragon on the tail, causing the monstrous nightmare to bellow and start its process of setting itself on fire. Alvin quickly ended that with a large chop on the dragon's neck. Alvin breathed heavily, disappointed. The excitement of the battle was over, and the mean, grieving father crept back to him. His shoulders sagged, and he slowly walked away from the dead dragon.

"Alvin?" The redhead asked. Alvin recognized the voice and turned.

"Stoick?" He asked. The Viking nodded. Alvin noticed that his enemy already seemed… defeated somehow. The mighty Stoick was… suffering.

"What are you doing here Alvin?" Stoick asked.

"Ah would ask the same to you. Am here to destroy the nest." Alvin answered.

"Ya'know if it weren't for these circumstances, ah would've kill you by now." Stoick warned him. Alvin examined the Berkians. There were only 13 of them including Stoick and Gobber. The team of Berserkers and Outcasts had about 40. Alvin thought about killing Stoick, and then taking over Berk. He started to form his plan in his mind. He smiled when he got it all worked out and walked toward Stoick.

"Buddy, since we're all here to kill those beasties, why don't we just let the past go… for now."

**_~Author's Note~_**

**Question time everyone! I hope you liked it and 1. I'm going to kill 'someone' in the story. Do you want me to kill him/her or spare him/her? It's up to you. His/her life is depending on your decision. It really doesn't matter to me. 2. Do you think I should have longer chapters like 2k - 3k words or something? I hope you all think about it and review, favorite, or follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO EVERYBODY! FINALLY! I HAVEN"T BEEN UPDATING FOR FIVE WHOLE MONTHS! I guess I decided that it was time to get back to this and yeah! I am so sorry for such a long wait! XD. Theres some conflict going on and yada yada, but nothing too exciting. That's saved for next chapter or maybe the chapter ****_after_**** the next. It's about 1k words :D. My writing has gotten a tad better after this long 5 month break. But anyways, ENJOY! Cause you deserve it for being so patient!**

**_~Chapter 9~_**

"Enough!" Dagur shouted at the two chiefs.

"Enough of the romantic reunions you two." He said, as he approached them.

"What do you want Dagur?" Alvin asked, within clenched teeth.

"Wait! Dagur?" Stoick exclaimed, frozen in shock.

"Yep! Didn't expect to find me here, did ya? Ya see, that's the problem with Berkians, you don't get the whole picture, or any piece of the picture at all." Dagur replied.

"What? How? No, wh-what the hel are ya doin here with the likes of these men?" Stoick asked, pointing at the groups of Outcasts. "If your father knew about this, he woul-" Stoick stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes grew wide with dread as he noticed the numbers of Berserkers in the ranks of Outcasts. Dagur, noticing Stoick's reaction, smiled.

"But that's the thing, ya see? My father ISN'T HERE ANYMORE! 'I' am in charge now! And if you don't stop pestering me like my father, I'll make sure you'll become EXACTLY like my father. DEAD."

Stoick suddenly shrank in size.

"Oswald? Dead?" He couldn't believe it. His longtime friend and close ally was dead. Soon the whole scene was silent, nobody dared to speak. Of course, in the background, Gobber coughed, and burped, and sneezed but other than that, everyone was silent.

"Yes Stoick, people die. He's dead." Alvin suddenly retorted, breaking the silence.

"And good riddence." Dagur muttered.

"Dagur, you should show more respect to Oswald! He was your FATHER!" Stoick shouted at him.

"Why? He didn't show respect to 'me'! He never praised me of my talents, all he cared about was his own stupid ways! He NEVER paid attention to me! Dagur yelled back.

Stoick felt a pang of guilt. _He never paid attention to me. _He closed his eyes as he thought of how he himself treated Hiccup.

"Oh boo hoo! Suck it up Stoick, we're here to kill dragons!" Alvin said. Stoick clenched his teeth and tightened his fists.

"No. No more hunting dragons. It's time to focus my attention on my family. No, no more." Stoick muttered. He shook his head and walked towards his ship.

"Gobber! Gather our men! We're heading back!" Gobber started to follow but was stopped by Alvin nudging him.

"You didn't tell him who killed Oswald huh?"

Gobber nodded and glared straight at him.

"An ya better hope Ah don't" Gobber pushed Alvin out of his way and ran to join the Berkians. Alvin sighed and nudged Dagur.

"Huh?" Dagur asked.

"You ruined it."

Dagur just shrugged and gave Alvin one of his famous smirks.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

"I know what you were doing back there Stoick. When you were scolding Dagur and looking after him for Oswald. You were trying your best to make up for what happened with Hiccup. But the thing is, Dagur ain't Hiccup. Quite the opposite even." Gobber said, as they prepared their ship

Stoick sighed. He straightened his posture and looked at Gobber directly for the first time in forever. Stoick chuckled and then laughed and soon the whole crew burst into laughter.

"I don't know what I was doing back there Gobber, but I think it's time. It's time I start listening. Hiccup may have left Berk, but he's still alive and still out there!" People groaned, but the majority of the crew still cheered and applauded at the sound of the heir's name. Stoick smiled at the thought of seeing Hiccup's face again.

"Um, Stoick?" Gobber asked, nudging his arm. He pointed at a faint mountain near the tiny island they were on. It was too foggy to even tell what it was, but slowly, the fog dissolved.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

The mass of people on the barren island gasped as the fog finally lifted away. The island was a desolate place, nothing on it except for the hard rock and ashes found on them. Beyond the tiny island was a giant volcano on an island similar to the one the band of vikings were standing on. Alvin glared at the volcano.

"That thing sure is a beast. I've never in my life, seen a volcano that huge." Savage exclaimed.

"No doubt this has been the the dragons' nest all this time." Alvin replied in disbelief."I can't believe it was right here, this close, all this time."

Dagur smirked. "And of course it was _my_ men who found it." But his smirk wasn't long lasted. Tiny, faint figures appeared out of the volcano and seemed to be flying towards them. He knew all too well what it was.

"DRAGONS!" He shouted and soon the whole island was bustling with tension.

The Berkians who also heard Dagur's cry from the distance, prepared to fight. Stoick grabbed an axe and ran to join the other chiefs in middle of their tiny island.

"Odin help us!" He muttered. There were what appeared to be hundreds and hundreds of the dragons all flying towards them. He gripped his axe more tightly and awaited his fate.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

**"Ya know Fiende, I really don't get why The Queen had to send the whole flock to attend to these Death Bringers" **One of the dragons asked, as they flew through the skies.

**"Shut up. We were sent to do a job and I expect you to do it well." ** Fiende replied. Fiende was one of the Queen's favorites. He was an ambitious dragon, he held the highest position next to the Queen. Of course, the Queen's best hunter was Night. He envied Night and the two had a long and nasty history. He glad Night had disappeared that one day, probably died during that raid.

The dragons soon reached the Vikings, who all started to throw their weapons at the dragons. The dragon's ranks quickly fell but the stronger ones swooped down and snatched some of them away, carrying them to the volcano without too much of a fight. After a few seconds, the whole group of vikings were being carried to the huge volcano. Fiende carried a significantly large viking, with a humongous red beard, who kept struggling to free himself from the giant claws that held him. Fiende took no notice, except regarding it as only a minor annoyance. He carried him away with the other dragons and they soon reached the volcano.

They headed into the entrance and through many seemingly endless tunnels, until they reached the center. Fiende could smell the fear of the Death Bringers and it brought glee to his mind. Suddenly the Queen roared a mighty roar and emerged from the depths. Fiende felt the fear increasing an enormous rate and smiled his dragon smile.

**"Welcome. To Hel" **He announced.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Back! In only a week! I'm on a roll! Hopefully... Anyways, about 1.5k words again, um... let's see. A little bonding scene... And I guess that's it! I'm excited for the next chapter though. Um... enjoy!**

**_~Chapter 10~_**

The two vikings sat next to the crackling fire, still continuing their discussion. Neither Rok nor Frey have gotten back yet.

"Night fury?" Baldor asked in disbelief when Hiccup announced what Toothless was.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied.

"But, how can you tell?" Baldor asked. "It's the legendary dragon, the one that no one has ever seen before. How would you know if Toothless is a night fury if you don't know what they even look like?" After he asked that, there was a long pause, which Baldor found kind of awkward. Hiccup was thinking pretty hard on it. He found himself staring at Toothless from time to time. Somehow knowing what Toothless was, made him look less mysterious and intimidating to Baldor.

"I guess I really don't know if he _is_ a night fury." Hiccup finally admitted. After quite some time of thinking, Hiccup was genuinely stumped.

"I just assumed he was because a night fury was present during the raid when I shot Toothless down and I'm pretty sure I aimed my slingshot at the flying night fury."

"Whoa, whoa whoa! You? Shot down Toothless?" Baldor asked, jumping off of the ground. He couldn't believe how that could be possible! How was Toothless so friendly toward Hiccup then?

**"Whoa, whoa whoa! It was YOU? Who shot me down Hiccup?!" **Toothless asked, just as confused as Baldor, but none of the two humans understood him.

"Yep." Hiccup answered, clearly embarrassed. "But it doesn't matter right bud? Hiccup patted Toothless's back back.

"I eventually made up for it and gained his friendship. We're cool now."

**"No one said we were." **Toothless muttered, and decided to shun Hiccup for the rest of the night. Toothless laid down onto the ground and closed his eyes.

Baldor nodded, partly understanding Hiccup's answer.

"See this?" Hiccup asked, pointing at the contrapment at the end of Toothless's tail.

"It's a prosthetic that helps him fly. He was injured when I shot him down."

**"But I guess it was your fucking fault I lost my tail in the first place!" **Toothless silently shouted at him using his currently useless telepathy.

Baldor noticed that Toothless was no long glaring at him and relaxed a great deal. He also realized that he had grown more comfortable with talking to Hiccup. He smiled. _Maybe this Hiccup isn't so bad after all._

Hiccup discovered that he enjoyed pouring out his secrets onto someone, finally releasing the tension he built up from keeping those secrets. He had told everything to Baldor and found Baldor to be a compassionate listener and companion. _Or friend. No. Not yet. Don't get your hopes high. _Hiccup thought.

Hiccup looked at the injured scuttleclaw. He had almost forgotten about him. His tail was quickly healing and the dragon would soon be able to fly with no trouble, unless the wound becomes infected. _That would be a handful. _Hiccup thought.

He had noticed that the scuttleclaw was pretty scared of him and the other humans. The dragon has grown slightly more comfortable with Hiccup, but still sulked far away from the group. Hiccup looked over to Toothless. He has yet to figure out how they communicated. _Most likely by body language._ He thought

Just then, a pack of small terrible terrors flew into the clearing. Baldor narrowed his eyes and gripped his axe.

"Whoa. Easy. Baldor, don't worry, they won't hurt us if we don't hurt them." Hiccup reassured him. Baldor gave him the stink eye, but lowered his axe. He shrugged and crossed his arms, just simply waiting for the terrors to leave. Hiccup smiled, but it didn't last long. The terrors landed near their fire, searching the floor for any leftover scraps of food. There weren't any, and disappointed, the terrors started to search through Hiccup's contents.

"Hey! Hey!" Hiccup yelled as he ran over to the dragons. He struggled to wrestle bags out of dragon's mouths. Sheets and sheets of Hiccup's designs and drawings went flying into the air. While Hiccup battled against a couple of terrors over his basket of fish, two dragons explored the contents of his other bags. One of the terrors was an orange-scaled dragon, while the other one was green. They both comped onto a bag full of drawings and each flew off with tons of paper stuffed in their mouths.

After a while, Hiccup finally managed to pry his fish away from the dragon's claws, but he noticed the two dragons flying off with his designs.

"Urgh! Noho! Come back here you little... urgh!" Hiccup yelled in frustration. The other terrors gave up on Hiccup's bag of fish and flew off to join the other two terrors. Hiccup looked over to Baldor, who had a smug smile on his face. Baldor had been enjoying the last two minutes quite a lot.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" Hiccup asked, clearly frustrated.

"You told me not to worry. I wasn't going to start a fight with them when you told me not to!" Baldor defended. Then he burst into laughter. Hiccup looked confused, but soon joined in the laughing.

"What did they take anyways?" Baldor asked, between chuckles.

"Oh, just a few drawings of this island I think. And probably some designs of an early prototype of Toothless's prosthetic." Hiccup relied. But he knew there were also some drawings of Astrid missing, but he didn't want to share his feelings with her to Baldor. He rummaged through more of his bags.

"Oh wow. My maps are also gone! I had planned exact places I was going to on those maps. I really don't know where to go now." Hiccup admitted after a thorough investigation of his stuff.

"Neither do we. You could uh, stick with us." Baldor suggested.

Hiccup smiled. Baldor, accepts him. No matter how much Baldor may remind Hiccup of the tough vikings at home, Baldor, unlike the vikings at home, accepts him. His thoughts wandered back to Astrid. What exactly was Astrid doing? Hiccup hated himself for abandoning her. What would she think of him? What was she doing now? He thought of the siblings he had met, the possible friends he could have. He was left with a tough choice. He did miss Berk dearly, and Astrid. He missed Gobber and strangely, also his dad. But that was his old life, the one he left behind the second he released Toothless. Hiccup looked over at Toothless, and then back at Baldor. He smiled. He could make this work out.

"Sure."

"Remember when you were wrestling that basket from them? That was hilarious!" Baldor asked, cracking up again.

"Yeah. I think I even got nipped by one of them." Hiccup added, joking around with Baldor.

"You were just flapping you arms out at the terrors that took all your papers."

"Ha! You should've helped!" Hiccup protested, but chuckled, knowing that Baldor was only gently teasing him.

"Yep! I would've slain them so badly their future eggs are all gonna crack." Baldor joked.

Suddenly, there was the snapping of twigs being crushed behind them, causing both Hiccup and Baldor to jump up in surprise. But it was only Frey and Rok who had returned. Rok was carrying some twigs, probably for the campfire and Frey was carrying a cloth full of berries.

"Okay! Not sure if these are edible! But they are all we found!" Frey announced.

"What in Hel happened here?" Rok asked, noticing pieces of paper and dozens of fish scattered all over the ground next to the campfire.

"Wow. Looks like you two fought each other or something. Hopefully you didn't, did you?" Frey asked.

Baldor and Hiccup looked at each other and grinned.

"Um, let's just say we had a little scuffle." Hiccup said.

**_~Author's Note~_**

**Yeah, that was one awkward author's note in the beginning. Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back in a week with one of the most important scenes in the story!**


End file.
